


Overheard

by mylatestobssession



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, M/M, Porn, affair reveal, embarrassed Chas, karaoke fun, the boys got carried away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylatestobssession/pseuds/mylatestobssession
Summary: AU Affair Reveal. While the boys are busy they don't realise how loud they are being.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love the canon affair reveal I like the idea of a more public reveal.

'God, I have been waiting for this all day." 

Aaron moaned in response as Robert shifted and added a second finger into Aaron's hole. Robert took his time opening Aaron up he wasn't in any rush, Chrissie would have to wait. Aaron however was growing impatient with Robert's leisurely pace and when Robert paused Aaron shifted his hips and started to fuck himself on Robert's fingers. Robert chuckled and let him enjoying the little whimpers escaping his lips. Robert laid a hand on Aaron's hip to still him so he could add a third finger before letting him resume. He lent over Aaron and spoke into his ear. 

"You are so hot. Fucking yourself on my fingers. You're gasping for it." Aaron whimpers in response. He is beginning to get restless. It isn't enough he needs more. Aaron turns his head to capture Robert's lips in a fierce kiss. It was full of heat and passion even their teeth banging together, something Aaron hates, wasn't stopping him. He takes Robert by surprise when he sits up and climbs off his fingers. They are kneeling on the bed. Both of them breathing heavily. The feeling between them almost electric. Simultaneously the go to kiss each others necks. They wrap their arms around each other both of them desperate to touch as much of each other as it was possible. Aaron is the first one to move, trailing kisses down Robert's chest and attaches his mouth to Robert's nipple. Robert groans in response he loves it when Aaron does this. While he is sucking on Rob's nipple he grabs his hands and guides them to his hole. Robert gets the idea and sinks onto his own fingers letting out a small moan. Aaron lightly bites down on his nipple causing his cock to twitch. Aaron switched to the other nipple and repeated the action. He reached down to grab Robert's and begins to move his hand along the shaft. Robert lets out a load groan. Too loud. Aaron moves his mouth to his ear. 

"Sssshh. You may be hot like this but I'd rather not have an audience." Robert lets out a choked laughter that turns to another moan as his fingers finally find his prostate. Aaron loves watching Robert falling apart like this. But he needs to act fast otherwise someone will come in. He gets hold of Robert's had and gently guides it out of his hole. They kiss lazily yet still managing to be restless both of them are now desperate to come. 

"So, what now" Aaron asks. Robert thinks about it before shrugging he isn't bothered as long as it has Aaron moaning beneath him. Aaron has a mischievous glint in his eye. He climbs from the bed and goes into his bottom draw and searches for something. Robert sits on the bed and starts rubbing his cock waiting for Aaron. While he waits, music starts playing from the pub below them and the unmistakable sounds of somebody singing on the karaoke machine. Oh great Robert thinks that is all they want in the background. Aaron has found what he was looking and he straights up and turns round to face Robert with a butt plug in his hand. Robert smirks. 

"Right you are going to wear this and you are going to fuck yourself on it while I fuck myself on your cock." Roberts eyes darken so much that they go completely black. Aaron walks over to Robert and kisses him again. They can still hear the music. 

"Hmm maybe we don't need to be as quiet as we thought." Robert laughs as Aaron reaches for the lube bottle. 

******************************************************************************************************************* 

Karaoke night was always a huge success in the village. Tonight, was no exception as Chas and Charity were rushed off their feet to the point where Diane had taken pity on them and helped them serve while the customers clamoured to get drinks before people started to sing. Everybody was getting merrily tipsy as they secretly wondered who was going to embarrass themselves tonight. Although they would have to work hard to beat Jimmy's rendition of 'I'm too sexy by Right Said Fred' to an incredibly unimpressed Nicola. For now, though they were spared any such embarrassment as David was the first to stagger slightly over to the microphone. 

"Evening ladies and gents, let's get this party started!" he raises his beer to cheers from the audience. The lull in noise was soon filled up with the start to wake me up before you go go to more applause from the crowd. Cain who is sat at the opposite of the pub at the bar catches Chas's face. "At least he isn't rapping this time." He remarked with a grimace.

 

Three songs in, the party was well under way and Rishi had manged to get the microphone off David and was singing Slim Shady much to the distaste of everyone in the pub. After Rishi, Jimmy managed to get hold of the mic when the karaoke machine started to play up. 

 

"Oh what a shame Jimmy, the machine must have remembered you from last time." quipped Nicola. 

"Haha very funny Nicola." he replied sarcastically. 

The pub erupted into light chatter as Cain and Adam went to inspect the karaoke machine. Out of nowhere a loud blaring noise came from the machine which made everyone cover their ears. Cain rushed forward and turned the machine off. The room became deafeningly silent and that was when Victoria heard something that sounded like banging. 

"Can you hear that?" she asked no one in particular. 

"Hear what?" asked Adam. 

"That" she said as the sound of banging got a little louder. As the villagers stayed quiet to hear the banging the tiniest moan could be heard. Charity smirks when she realises whats going on. "Clearly our Aaron came back earlier than expected eh." she nudges Chas who looks unimpressed. Before any of them have a chance to respond they all hear a moan that is much louder. " _oh god, right there_." "ooh he clearly isn't alone". 

 

"Shut up Charity." snaps Chas. "Right if everyone wants to shout their orders -" She stops as she hears the sound of the second man _god you take it so well Aaron _followed by her sons moan. Her cheeks flush red. She really doesn't want or need to hear this. _harder Rob harder _The sound of the headboard banging increases and then stops and they hear the faint moans of the men.____

____The atmosphere in the pub is awkward to say the least. Nobody knew what to say. Ross nudges Finn and winks at him who in turn goes slightly red and tells him to shut up. Paddy looks just as out of place as Chas._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Adam turns to Vic "I wonder who Rob is" she shrugs in response just as Robert himself walks into the pub. He senses a weird atmosphere as he goes over to Chrissie who looks as though she has seen a ghost. "Sorry I am late babe traffic back from Leeds was a nightmare." She just stares at him with her mouth slightly open. Lawrence has an odd look on his face but for once seems speechless. Aaron walk through from the back at this point and feels the eyes of every single person on him. He scowls "What"._ _ _ _

____Ross breaks the silence of the pub."Been having some fun have ya?"_ _ _ _

"What is it to you?"

______ _ _

"Interesting story mate. The karaoke machine broke we started to hear some peculiar noises that sounded awfully like they were coming from your room." Aaron pales and can't help the automatic glance at Robert who looks just as pale. Ross gets up walking over to Robert and Chrissie's table. "and judging by the fact that his shirt is on inside out, I think we just solved the mystery of who _Rob _is."__

______ _ _


	2. Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robron face the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things to note
> 
> 1) Given it is an AU fic, I've altered things slightly so that in this story nobody already knows about them. Bigger point Katie is alive but not in the village. She is on a retreat or something. I'm not the biggest fan of the character particularly her fixation on Robert being the root of all bad in her life. Which also means no annoying Katie trying to badger everyone about the affair (that they were actually having xD) 
> 
> 2) It is in Robert's point of view. So put on your seat belts it's going to be an angsty ride. (You may be rewarded with cute robron you'll have to read a see).

Robert jolts at Ross's hand landing on his shoulder. He is in a nightmare. How has this happened. How do they all know? He can't breathe. Why can't he breathe. Despite his panic he registers that there is a commotion around him and suddenly Aaron is in front of his face. How did he get there he was just at the bar. Why can't he breathe. The world around him is swimming but Aaron is there saying something. His eyes a full of concern. Amongst the panic Robert fixates on those eyes, that he loves that are as deep and blue as the oceans. His breathing becomes a little easier as he looks at Aaron. The calmer he is getting the more his mind is picking up on what is going on around him. Aaron has ordered every one to give the two of them space as Victoria had run to get him a glass of water. When she returned her eyes where full of concern but also confusion. Now that Robert properly looked around the pub he used Aaron's calming voice to centre him, telling him it is ok and to just breathe, as the full weight of what had just happened rushed over him. 

Taking himself by as much surprise as he did Aaron, he abruptly stood up, swaying as he did so with a light head. The entire pub, Robert included, waited with bated breath for when the first explosion was going to go off. Robert really wished he could have put on a bet for who would have gotten the first word in. 

"So, any chance I'm going to get an explanation any time soon." asks Chrissie. 

Robert closes is eyes. If he is being totally honest he has no idea what to tell her. So he turns to Diane "Why do you all seem to be under the impression me and Aaron are involved." He catches Aaron frowning and rolling his eyes. 

"Because Robert, my dear husband, we just heard the two of you screwing each other." she screams at him. When he continues to look confused. "Clearly you were so busy lowering yourself for a mechanic that you failed to notice that the karaoke machine had stopped." Robert flinches as she gets close to his face. He still can't seem to form any words to say to her. Sorry doesn't feel like enough although he doesn't want to admit it even now he isn't sorry about Aaron. Speaking of the younger man, he had turned a slight shade of pink when he realised that the entire pub had heard them having sex. Robert found it adorable and it was a physical effort not to reach out and tease him over the embarrassment. He may have not realised that as he glanced at Aaron he had smiled but the rest of the pub had. 

"You don't even care do you?" asks Chrissie her voice oddly quiet. 

"Of course I care Chrissie" Robert replies temporarily finding his voice. He knows she has every right to be upset, he hasn't even denied it, what with the panic attack he may as well have been holding a neon sign of confirmation. He wasn't afraid to admit he was scared of being out especially after the less than favourable reaction he had received from his dad when he was a teen and had been caught kissing a farm boy. He shivered as he remembered the beating he had received. He looked over at Vic and Diane, he could think of a thousand things he wanted to say to them but he couldn't. He needed to get out of the pub, he needed to gather his thoughts. Without any warning, he ran out of the woolpack and into the dark night. He ignored the multi shouts of his name and just kept on running. 

He ended up at the cemetery. Walking until he found the company of the person he wanted the most. "Hello Sarah, I know it's been a while." he swallows, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. 

"Mum I've mess-" his voice breaks. "messed everything up". He breaks down. He doesn't know how long he sits there but after a while he becomes aware of the drop in temperature and his lack of coat. He doesn't make any attempt to move though, the cemetery is quiet and bizarrely sitting at Sarah's grave offers him a sense of comfort he thought he had long ago lost. 

Unfortunately his isolation didn't last long as he heard somebody approach. He didn't turn around as the person sat down. "Now, I'll be honest with you. This was the last place I thought you would come."

Aaron

He turned to face him, noticing the emotion crossing the mans face as he registers how upset Robert is. Aaron seems to be deciding something. Whatever it was he makes his mind up and shifts so that he can put his arm the older man. He was pleasantly surprised when he didn't immediately pull away and in fact leaned into it. 

"What am I going to do Aaron?" he spoke softly, still tying to conceal the emotion in his voice. 

"What do you want to do?" he asks. 

"I don't know, this wasn't supposed to happen." 

"I know"

"Do you?" he turned to face the younger man again. "You don't get it do you. Everything I have spent the past decade working for has gone! I was finally the man that Jack Sugden would be proud of. The wife, the house, the business, getting along with Andy, being there for Victoria and Diane. But then you can into my life and wrecked everything!" 

He felt Aaron tense against him but he ignored it he had to get this out. 

"You wrecked my life in the best way. Before you I was pretending. Deep down I knew it but you came along and forced me to see how much of my life was fake. You remember what I was like when I first came back to the village. I like to think I have changed since then and its because of you. You bring out the best of me and what I love about you is that you don't expect anything from me. Expect not be too much of a prat."

Aaron laughed gently through the tears that were silently falling. Robert would have been a little concerned if it wasn't for the beaming smile on his face. Robert leaned in to kiss Aaron gently on the lips before moving to sit back down facing Sarah's grave. 

"You've never told me you love me before." Aaron whispers. 

"I don't say anything until I know I mean it. You know that."

**************************************************************************

By the time the got back to the pub it was passed 10pm. Thankfully the pub was empty all expect for Chas, Paddy, Victoria, Adam and Diane. When Victoria saw them walk in see rushed over and engulfed Robert in a hug. 

"Where have you been?!" she asked. 

"I needed to clear my head Vic, it's not everyday you get outed to a pub full of people." he grimaced.

"So, it's true? You and Aaron."

He chances a look at Aaron, who smiles back. 

"Yes, its true."

"and your happy?"

"They happiest I have felt in a while."

Victoria went to ask another but mercifully Diane stepped in saying the rest can wait until the morning. 

Victoria nods and bids everyone good night before grabbing Adam's hand and leaves the pub. Diane follows suit and bids everyone goodnight before heading upstairs. Aaron looks at his mum and does the silent annoying communication thing with her while he and Paddy stood awkwardly. 

"Come on, lets get you up to bed." Aaron says. "Unless you want to go back to home farm."

Robert shudders at the very thought.

Aaron laughs before taking his hand and leading him to his room. Robert hears Chas asking Aaron if he is sure about this but lets it go. That is tomorrows problem. Despite the events of the day Robert had no problem falling asleep happy in the knowledge that what ever happened tomorrow he would have Aaron by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert could be seen as a little ooc but I like to see it as he opened up a year and a half earlier. Imagine this happened after the fluffy week in April 2015 when they spent the week at home farm. 
> 
> I've decided to make this a four chapter fic. Next chapter will be Aaron's point of view and then fourth chapter will be them adjusting to being a couple.


	3. Aaron

_Oh Shit, Oh Shit, Oh Shit ___

__The entire pub heard everything._ _

__He looks at Ross, seeing his smug face and wanting nothing more that to punch it. Choosing to ignore Ross, Aaron does a sweep of the pub. He sighs. Of course the majority of the village would be here. He had forgot it was karaoke night. Each face he saw had the same expression, nervous yet excited at the entertainment they were about to get. Paddy was at the bar, clearly they had been talking but now they were stuck in their private conversations. It annoyed him when they did that but he supposed that was just what parents do. Cain was sat at the bar fixing Aaron with his trade mark scowl and glare. Diane and Victoria were stood at the bar their faces showing equal amounts of shock and confusion. Chrissie has eyes only for Robert. Aaron takes notice of her pale face as she struggles to hold in tears as the realisation of what has happened rolls over her. Lawrence is sat next to her. His face unreadable but his eyes show the fire and danger of his well concealed anger. He eventually allows his eyes to seek Robert out. He hasn't moved since Ross had placed his hand on his shoulder even though Ross had moved away again as soon as he had finished speaking. He is nervous. Not so much about the fall out from the affair but now Robert doesn't have a choice he has too choose. Him or Chrissie?_ _

__He has wanted this to happen for months but now he is faced with it he isn't sure he wants to know. Wait something is wrong with Robert. His whole body has gone rigid, his eyes are moving to fast and wild around the room and even from the bar Aaron can tell he is breathing far too erratically. _Oh crap _he is having a panic attack. With barely a second of thought Aaron moves from the bar, weaving in and out of the patrons and pushing past Chrissie to reach Robert. He ignores her outraged voice as he kneels in front of Robert. The older man doesn't take notice of Aaron, too caught up in his panic. Aaron takes a hold of Roberts hand. "Rob, Rob! Listen to me, concentrate on my voice. You are okay. It is going to be okay."___ _

____He continues to say this, uncomfortable away of the entire pub watching the exchange. It didn't matter what they thought what mattered was helping Robert to calm down. Subconsciously he was aware of the moment the rest of the pub caught on to the fact that Robert wasn't okay. Despite his efforts to calm him down it wasn't working. He gave a quick glance at Chrissie, who was watching the scene with a distasteful look, and placed his other hand on Robert's face. "Robert, breathe for me, it's going to be ok."_ _ _ _

____Gradually Robert starts to calm down. Aaron suddenly becomes aware of his surroundings. Diane, his mum, Victoria and Carly are stood around them fussing over what they should do._ _ _ _

____"Could you give him some space, please." he ignores Chrissie's scoff. Everyone but Victoria backs off so Aaron asks her to go and grab him a glass of water. He turns his attention back to Robert whose breathing has slowed back down to a normal rhythm. He still speaks softly to him._ _ _ _

____Without warning Robert stands up causing Aaron to lose balance, he quickly picks himself up and retreats to the bar and joins the spectators waiting to see what would happen next. Of course Chrissie would be the one to break the silence._ _ _ _

____"So, any chance I'm going to get an explanation any time soon." asks Chrissie._ _ _ _

____Aaron only has eyes for Robert. He sees the moment the wall comes back up, his shoulders set as he takes a deep breath and turns to Diane. "Why do you all seem to be under the impression me and Aaron are involved."_ _ _ _

____He is fucking unbelievable. Even when he knows that he has been caught he still has to try to worm his way out of it. In that moment it hurts. He knows exactly how this going to go. He isn't going to pick him. He never was._ _ _ _

____He notes the way Chrissie's eyes flash as she realises like Aaron that Robert is going to try and worm his way out of this. She had to admit if it hadn't have been for his shirt being inside out or the fact that he reappeared in the pub at almost the exact same moment as Aaron, she wouldn't have given it a second thought if someone had suggested her Robert had been the one upstairs with Aaron._ _ _ _

____"Because Robert, my dear husband, we just heard the two of you screwing each other." she screams at him. When he continues to look confused. "Clearly you were so busy lowering yourself for a mechanic that you failed to notice that the karaoke machine had stopped." He watches as Robert flinches as Chrissie screams in his face. It is horrible to watch. It sounds bad but he never really gave Chrissie much thought he had been so caught up in them he never really factored in people finding out. He can't help but think of times they had been intimate, he could feel himself going red. He caught Robert looking at him and smiling as though he would love nothing more than to reach out to Aaron. He felt his stomach clench._ _ _ _

____"You don't even care do you?" asks Chrissie her voice oddly quiet._ _ _ _

____"Of course I care Chrissie" Robert replies temporarily finding his voice._ _ _ _

____Aaron can see how much Robert is struggling right now. He wants to reach out to him but he knows it isn't possible. Not for the first time Aaron wondered why Robert had such a hard time admitting who he was. There is so much about this man that he doesn't know, so many layers left to discover that he wont have time to because he is choosing Chrissie. For the second time Robert moves quickly this time running out of the pub. Aaron without giving it a thought moves to go after him only to be stopped by Chrissie._ _ _ _

____"I don't think so."_ _ _ _

____Aaron sighed realising he was about to get ambushed. Diane thankfully was the next person to speak. "I don't understand. You and Robert?"_ _ _ _

____"Since when was he gay." piped up Victoria._ _ _ _

____Aaron wasn't sure what to tell them. He shouldn't be the one to explain what has been going on. He needed to find Robert and make sure that he is ok. He remembers how hard it is to be confronted with who you are before being ready to face it. But he knew that he wasn't getting out of here without saying something. He decides to address just Diane and Victoria._ _ _ _

____"Look, I can't speak for Robert. He has to tell you himself."_ _ _ _

____"Is that all we are going to get." rages Chrissie. "I can clearly see what drew you both together both of you lying and cheating yet the minute you get found out your lips are sealed unlike your pants."_ _ _ _

____Aaron clenches his jaw. He gives his mum and Cain a look when they show signs of answering back. "It's up to Robert to explain to you what was wrong with your relationship that led him to me but from what I've seen of how you treat him I ain't surprised."_ _ _ _

____"What's that supposed to mean."_ _ _ _

____"I've seen how you control his life, how he can't make a wrong step without you threatening to take everything from him. How he managed to stay with you I don't know."_ _ _ _

____"What and you swooped in like a knight in shining armour and showed him a whole new way to live huh?" she asks patronising him with every word._ _ _ _

____"I didn't need to swoop in to anything. He came after me, every single time. He always apologised when he had to cancel plans or leave earlier. Every time I ended it he came running back begging for forgiveness. In the same way I know he has begged you to take him back. The difference between us is that with you he faced losing every thing the business, the house, the money, the image, everything he has ever worked for. But with me? the only thing he stood to lose was me! So who do you think he really cares about."_ _ _ _

____Chrissie stands crying in the middle of the pub. For the first time she is rendered speechless. Lawrence stands up and moves to lead her out of the pub. "I think that is enough for tonight. It goes without saying that Robert isn't welcome at home farm. Our lawyers will be in touch." they leave._ _ _ _

____Aaron takes the stunned silence as an opportunity to speak. "Right I am going to find Robert try and keep your questions to yourself when he comes back." He runs out of the pub. Where would he go?_ _ _ _

____He has no idea why but he has an incline to check the graveyard, he had to rule out the place he would be least likely to go. As he approaches he hears what sounds like crying. His heart breaks when he realises that it is Robert. He walks slowly over to him giving him space. He stops a few graves away unsure of if he should go to him. But hearing Robert in so much pain acted like a stimulant and Aaron walked forward. He sits down beside him._ _ _ _

____"Now, I'll be honest with you. This was the last place I thought you would come."_ _ _ _

____Robert turns to him. His eyes are red from crying and he looks utterly destroyed. Aaron weighs up whether or not to reach out to him. But the look on Robert's face. The trust and anguish in his eyes decides for him and he wraps an arm around his shoulder. He was pleasantly surprised when he didn't immediately pull away and in fact leaned into it._ _ _ _

____"What am I going to do Aaron?" he spoke softly, still tying to conceal the emotion in his voice._ _ _ _

____"What do you want to do?" he asks._ _ _ _

____"I don't know, this wasn't supposed to happen."_ _ _ _

____"I know"_ _ _ _

____"Do you?" he turned to face the younger man again. "You don't get it do you. Everything I have spent the past decade working for has gone! I was finally the man that Jack Sugden would be proud of. The wife, the house, the business, getting along with Andy, being there for Victoria and Diane. But then you can into my life and wrecked everything!"_ _ _ _

____Aaron squirms not sure how to respond. Apart of him wants to retaliate that this isn't all his fault but he knows that Robert needs to offload right now. So he lets him._ _ _ _

____"You wrecked my life in the best way. Before you I was pretending. Deep down I knew it but you came along and forced me to see how much of my life was fake. You remember what I was like when I first came back to the village. I like to think I have changed since then and its because of you. You bring out the best of me and what I love about you is that you don't expect anything from me. Expect not be too much of a prat."_ _ _ _

____Aaron laughs softly at that. Noticing that he himself had started to cry. This was the most honest Robert had been with him. It hurt that it came from such a dark moment. That it had to take Robert thinking he had lost everything to get him to be honest._ _ _ _

____Robert leaned in to kiss Aaron gently on the lips before moving to sit back down facing Sarah's grave._ _ _ _

____"You've never told me you love me before." Aaron whispers._ _ _ _

____"I don't say anything until I know I mean it. You know that."_ _ _ _

____They sat in silence, hugging each other. At that moment nothing but the too of them mattered. That was until Aaron started to imitate an ice sculpture._ _ _ _

____"As nice as this is I am bloody freezing! Can we go back to the pub please."_ _ _ _

____Robert's face flashes with panic at the thought. Aaron places his hand on Robert's face. "It is going to be okay. They are just confused."_ _ _ _

____"and Chrissie?" he asks quietly._ _ _ _

____"Back at home farm. It has been advised that you don't return there."_ _ _ _

____Robert nods in response but doesn't say anything. They get up and slowly make their way back to the pub. The walk is silent and peaceful as though both know the storm that could await them. They walk into the pub hand in hand. A united front. As soon as she sees them she rushes forward. Aaron quickly steps aside as Victoria engulfs her brother in a hug._ _ _ _

____"Where have you been?!" she asked._ _ _ _

____"I needed to clear my head Vic, it's not everyday you get outed to a pub full of people." he grimaced._ _ _ _

____"So, it's true? You and Aaron."_ _ _ _

____He chances a look at Aaron, who smiles back._ _ _ _

____"Yes, its true."_ _ _ _

____"and your happy?"_ _ _ _

____"They happiest I have felt in a while."_ _ _ _

____Victoria went to ask another question but mercifully Diane stepped in saying the rest can wait until the morning.Victoria nods and bids everyone good night before grabbing Adam's hand and leaves the pub. Diane follows suit and bids everyone goodnight before heading upstairs. Aaron looks at his mum and does the silent annoying communication thing with her while Robert and Paddy stand awkwardly. He knows a battle with her is coming but like everything else it will have to wait._ _ _ _

____"Come on, lets get you up to bed." Aaron says. "Unless you want to go back to home farm."_ _ _ _

____Robert shudders at the very thought._ _ _ _

____Aaron laughs before taking his hand and leading him to his room. They both hear Chas asking Aaron if he is sure about this but they both let it go. That is tomorrows problem. Despite the events of the day Aaron is sure they will be ok. He is still nervous that he will wake up tomorrow to an empty bed and a note saying he has gone back to Chrissie. But maybe just maybe he will wake up to his lover in his arms and a future he no longer has to dream about._ _ _ _


	4. It Is a Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert deals with the aftermath of the night before.

The sun was creeping through gaps in the curtains. Aaron was laid beside him, arms wrapped around him. His soft snores were comforting as he processed the events of the previous day. It felt like a bad dream but he knew lying in Aaron's bed at the pub it had been very real. He carefully detached from Aaron and headed downstairs to the back room to grab a drink. He stalled at the door fearful of who would be in the room. He quietly pushed open the door, ready to bolt. He saw Diane sat at the table drinking a cup of tea she looked up as he gingerly stepped into the room.  
"Morning, love"

"Morning." He replied quietly. 

He moved to sit down awkwardly at the table. Wishing he was brave enough to make himself a drink. He didn't want to give her the impression that he wanted to talk. Diane observed him silently knowing immediately how nervous he was. Robert could feel her eyes on him. Probably waiting to have a go at him. Why wouldn't she? He'd let everyone down again. Hadn't even been married 3 months. Even Andy and Katie had lasted longer than that. God Katie was going to be so smug about this. She had never been able to let go of her bitterness towards him and the fact he cheated on Chrissie with a man. He could hear the taunts now. He tore his thoughts away from Katie and focused on Victoria instead. She had been the same old Victoria last night but now that reality has set in she wont want anything to do with him. No one will. Jack came to his mind then. The look on his face when he had walked into his oldest child's room and saw him kissing the farm hand. The only person he had a chance with was Aaron and even then he couldn't be sure. He couldn't lose him. He couldn't.

His thoughts were vaguely interrupted as he noticed Victoria and Andy walking into the backroom both of them wearing apprehensive looks. He didn't greet them. He just kept looking at the wall and pretended they weren't there. After a few minutes it became obvious that Robert wasn't going to speak Victoria decided to take matters into her own hand. She left the room and went upstairs to Aaron. She knocked and waited patiently. A grumpy Aaron opened the door. "Look if your looking for your brother he isn't here." Even though he tried to sound uncaring she knew he was annoyed that Robert wasn't there. 

"Oh, I know that. He is downstairs doing a great impression of a statue." 

Aaron frowned. 

"He isn't speaking and I just... i'm not sure how to approach this and I thought that maybe you might help us talk to him."

Aaron looked at her blankly for a moment before nodding and following her downstairs. She wasn't wrong. Diane and Andy were silently talking to each other both kept glancing at Robert. Robert was sat at the table with a strange look on his face staring unblinkingly at the wall. It was slightly scary. He nodded in greeting to Andy and Diane as he walked straight over to the table and sat next to Robert.

"Good morning." he spoke softly, knowing that the smallest movement could make him jump. He didn't respond. Aaron unsuccessfully tried again. Robert could sense Aaron was there but he couldn't bring himself to respond to him. He looked at Victoria and Diane, their concern clear. Andy had narrowed eyes as he watched his brother. Aaron took a risk and moved to kneel down in front of Robert and reached out to touch his face. Robert automatically leaned into it. Drawing comfort from the gesture. He smiled softly at Aaron hoping to convey how he was feeling. His apprehension for the conversation between his family. Aaron was the only person in this room that knew how it felt to come out. But was Robert going to get the same positive response that Aaron received? He doubted it. 

Aaron initiating contact with Robert broke the stupor the older man was in and caused him to sigh as he finally turned to face his step-mum and siblings. "I suppose you want an explanation?" he asked gently as Aaron returned to his seat holding Robert's hand in support. 

"How long have you known you were gay?" asked Victoria. 

"I'm not gay." 

He saw each of their eyes move to focus for a second on his and Aaron's entwined hands. Andy spoke first. "I hate to break it to you but that" he gestured at their hands. "isn't straight." Robert saw how Aaron's scowl deepened at the comment.

"Did I say that I was straight? No! I said I wasn't gay believe it or not there is a difference." His anger comes too naturally, too quick. He needed to calm down. Taking a few deep breathes he stood up and walked over to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Once he had finished the water, Victoria tried again. "Rob, I'm just trying to understand. Why didn't you tell us?" 

A shadow crossed his face. He didn't want to tell her. She didn't need to know. Her round wide eyes looking at him. How could he even contemplate, potentially ruining the image of their dad for her. Aaron saw the change in Robert immediately. The way his shoulders tensed at the question. "It doesn't matter does it. You know now." he said, 

Victoria was impressed by the answer but knew better than to keep pushing. Diane had been watching the interaction between the siblings. She wasn't sure what to say. To be quite honest Robert always had a way of surprising them so in a way she wasn't surprised. Right now she couldn't help but feel sorry for Chrissie. She remembered how Bernice had felt after finding out her husband was gay. No woman ever deserved to go through that humiliation. But she could see a change in Robert, when he was around Aaron that she had never seen before. They seemed to gravitate towards each other naturally. 

"How long has it been going on?" she asked them both. "Since December." Aaron answered uncomfortably. He could sense their judgement. Diane was not impressed. "So before you got married then." 

They both stay silent. "Why did you marry Chrissie?" she directs at Robert.

"Because I loved her! Why else would I have married her." He doesn't look at Aaron. He remembers the morning of his wedding when he and Aaron went up to Whiley's farm and Aaron had confessed his love and begged him not to marry Chrissie. 

"But you were with Aaron." 

"Yes" he sighs. He turns to Aaron. "I was an idiot to think I could ever give him up." He looked at his family. "I fooled myself into thinking Chrissie was the one for me but she wasn't. I should never have married her. If I could go back and change it I would but I can't"

"Well that will make filing for divorce that much easier." Chrissie announced walking into the room followed by an apologetic Chas. "Sorry if I had known, I wouldn't have let her come through." 

Robert waves Chas away. Everyone expect Chrissie and Robert move to leave the room. "Wait, you may as well stay. It beats repeating myself." 

Chrissie doesn't seem happy at the thought of an audience for this but decided to take a seat regardless. Everyone awkwardly sat down expect for Robert, he stayed at the kitchen sink. It was easier for him to talk this way. He could ignore them more easily. It was the only way he was going to be able to tell them. 

"I always knew I was different. Not just because I was a farm boy living in a village with no interest in both the village or farm work but because unlike everyone around me I felt an attraction both to boys and girls." 

"I first properly realised my attraction to boys when I was 13 and I developed a crush on a male teacher that all the teenage girls swooned over." 

"Mr Parks?" asked Victoria with a grin. "They used to say that he was a looker when he was a lot younger." she teased. Robert blushed a little at that. Slightly mortified that his sister could so easily name the man who had been the subject of his affections for a year or so. He was caught off guard by Aaron's comment. "He was quite a good looker. I saw an old picture of him once." He winked at Robert. The room felt different now almost like there were two different ones. The one with him, Aaron and Victoria where he could be comfortable, himself as he joked honestly about his teenage crushes. Then there was the room with Andy, Chrissie and Diane. That room wasn't comforting, it felt ice cold. It was full of judgement and harsh words. He didn't want to enter that room but he knew he didn't have a choice. 

He gave a slight nod to Aaron as he continued. "I knew that I had to hide how I felt towards boys. Which was easy as I felt an attraction to girls too." 

"It was all going fine until one day dad caught me with a boy in my room." He heard the gasp from Victoria but he ignored it. He had to get this out. "He took it as well as could have been expected. Fired the boy. Hit me and didn't look at me for weeks. He tried to pass it off as something else but I knew what it was. So I buried it." He swallowed as he felt the lump in his throat getting bigger. He couldn't cry. He couldn't show weakness. He had to be a man. 

"All I ever tried to do was make dad proud. He wanted a son to run the farm, get married to a woman and have children." He gestured to Andy. "I tried to be you. I never went about it the right way but then again I was never able to compete with you, Andy. We both know that. How could I ever compete with the perfect son." 

His eyes found Victoria then, in this moment it was only her reaction he cared about. She was the only one who never got to see Jack's flaws. He was grateful she was able to have such a great relationship with their dad. But now he was realising how sick of hiding he was. 

"Even after dad ordered me out village, I was still trying to be a man he would be proud of." He took a breath. He wasn't sure about his sudden desire for honesty but he went with it. "I ended up in London, by the end of my second week I had nothing, no money, food, car, shelter. I was homeless." He heard the signs of shock and surprise from Victoria and Diane but he ignored them. "As I moved around the city trying to find work I came across a guy who offered me money for certain services." 

Once again he ignored the reactions. "I was so hungry and desperate that even whoring myself out for a hot meal didn't seem that bad. But I didn't because I couldn't get dad and his disapproving face out of my head." 

"Eventually I found my feet again. Started at Lawrence's firm. Found the wife and position I knew would make dad proud. But I still wasn't happy. I was still hiding." He aimed the next part at Chrissie. "This wont be nice for you to hear but I know that you need to hear it."

"Aaron came along like a grumpy, breath of fresh air. Believe it or not. I tried to fight my attraction to him but he was different. He tore through every wall I had ever put up as if it was water. He was the first person I never had to hide around. Without even realising it, that was what I craved the most. The lack of hiding, the lack of expectation, expect for not being a prat. Which quite frankly I have failed miserably at." Aaron chuckled at that. 

"You wouldn't be you if you weren't a muppet." laughed Aaron. 

The room fell in to an uncomfortable silence. Robert only had eyes for Aaron. Which none of them failed to notice. Chrissie had heard everything she wanted to. "Right I think, I'm going to go. Robert from now on we will communicate only through lawyers." He barely gives her a nod of acknowledgement as she leaves. Andy and Diane seem to be unsure of what to say. Andy makes an excuse and leaves. Diane says she needs to check on the bar. Vic comes over and gives her brother a hug, "I wish you would stop keeping stuff from me." she says in a light disapproving tone. 

"Vic, I don't need you to know everything about me. Especially things I'm ashamed of." she squeezes him tightly before realising him and leaving him and Aaron alone. 

"So am I one of the things you are ashamed of?" Aaron asks making his way over to Robert. Robert links his arms around Aaron's neck and kisses him softly on the lips. 

"At least we don't have to make excuses every time we want to see each other." Robert says. 

"Yeah but we still have to be careful about when we have sex." chuckles Aaron. "Especially if we are in the pub with both my mum, Diane and Doug."

"I like the sound of that. I think. Can't we just sound proof the bedroom?"

"Yeah after breakfast I'm starving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the ending.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know the song 'I'm too sexy by Right Said Fred' you should youtube it and imagine Jimmy singing it.


End file.
